Destiny To Love
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Claude has feelings for Tyson, so after the championships and BEGA he stays in Japan, Tyson's confused about what he feels, and Hilary is an unwanted obstacle. I claim first ClauTy!
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Here's a new fic for you all, I don't think there's another fic of this pairing, God, knowing me there probably isn't and everyone will think I'm weird for writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and I'm only going to say that once, it's to pitiful to say it over and over again. -.-

""-speech

''-thoughts

'Ever since I saw him, I knew the wielder of Dragoon was special, but I never thought he'd be special to me. The Beyblade World Championships and the battles with BEGA are over, my team and I did not advance as far as I would have hoped, but now I have a new challenge, a new metaphorical mountain to conquer, and it just so happens o be Tyson Grainger's heart. I have delayed my going home, and I will stay in Japan till the blue haired dragon is truly mine.'

'I hear that HE is stating in Japan, he being Claude, the one person who's ever made me feel so weird. Hilary was stalking me one day, like she always does just to annoy me, the bitch, and she was talking about how hot HE was and how I should be more like HIM. Well, now that Claude is staying here, I have no doubt that Hilary will start stalking him. (Shudder.) Why the hell does that thought make me feel jealous? (Not for Hilary, for Claude.) Anyways, school will start up soon, maybe he'll be in my class and I can find out why I feel this way.'

Destiny To Love

Tyson was making his way towards school, thinking over what had happened during the championships, new friends were made, Boris came back, yep, all in all it ad been a busy summer, but now he had to focus on his education, or so his grandpa said, although Tyson really didn't care, he would get though grade twelve just like he got though every other grade.

"Tyson!" 'Oh great, the bitch is back.' "Where do you think you're going?!" "School, where else?" Tyson rolled his eyes and Hilary glared at him, although he did care, he could take her on any time of the month, even during that time of the month when she was more vicious than ever. "Well you had better start trying this year, I am going to be class president again and I won't stand for your foolishness!" Hilary screamed before stomping away. 'Why do I hang out with her again? I don't know, she just seems to enjoy stalking me.'

Tyson was sitting down in his seat at the back of the class, he never sat in the front, it was too easy to get caught sleeping up there. 'Heehee, I'm so clever. And I'm early!' He thought happily as the bell rang. 'Well, here we are, again, time for another year of school to get over and done with.'

Claude had gone to the principal's office and now Mr. Bridges, the principal, was lading him to his classroom. "And I don't want any trouble, got that?" Claude nodded, he didn't want any trouble either, he only anted one thing, and he was somewhere in this school.

The teacher, Miss. DeSousa, was bout to welcome the kids back, when a knock interrupted her, she went to the door and spoke in a hushed voice to whoever was on the other side, before turning to the class, her chocolate brown eyes shining. "Class, we'll be having a new student, many of you will recognize him from the Beyblade World Championships." She dragged the helpless by in, who just blushed and waved a bit. "Hi, I'm Claude." This caused a bit of a chain reaction.

The girls in the class, and some of the guys, squealed, the guys who weren't squealing were just smiling, another world renowned blader to become friends with, Tyson's eyes widened and Hilary raised her hand.

"Uh, yes Hilary?" Miss. DeSousa asked, Hilary straightened her shoulders and replied. "I think we should have someone give him a tour of the school, perhaps the one who he sits beside." Hilary obviously thought that since she suggested it, that she would be the one Claude would sit with.

"What a wonderful idea, now, who shall Claude sit with?" Many hand flew into the air and three people, Claude, Miss DeSousa and Tyson sweat dropped. "Uh, well I suppose I should put him beside someone he's already acquaintances with, so

Tyson." Tyson's head snapped up. "You're responsible for showing Claude around the school." Tyson nodded and Claude made his way to his new desk, smile on his face.

Multiple girls in the room sighed and whined, but Hilary just fumed. 'Darn that Tyson! He's plotting against my eternal happiness!' She glared back at the blue haired boy, who was quietly talking to Claude.

"So, why made you want to stay in Japan?" Claude thought this question over. "I really like the scenery, and the people here are really nice." Tyson seemed to forget that he was one of the few people from Japan that Claude knew.

"Okay class, you've had your summer fun, but now it's time to get back to work." Miss. DeSousa said happily, while most of the students groaned, after all, the first day of school was always the worst.

Claude was constantly poking Tyson throughout the day, because the blue haired boy seem to begin drifting off every half an hour, not that he really minded the physical contact, although poking him with his index finger in the exact same spot every time wasn't the kind of physical contact he had wanted. But oh well, beggars can't be choosers, and by lunch time Tyson hadn't fallen asleep once!

"Claude, it's lunch time, you don't have to keep poking me." Tyson said to Claude as they walked to the outdoor eating area, Claude blushed and stopped poking, instead thinking to himself about how to get closer to Tyson. 'He has a passionate spirit, an innocent aurora, and is breathtaking, I can only hope no one else had their eyes on him.' Little did Claude know that something worse was going on, the girls didn't have their eyes and hearts set on Tyson, they had their eyes and hearts set on him.

FASH: This might turn out to be a lot like my Ozuma/Tyson fic, all I need is a chibi Tyson to keep me company.

CT: Hewo! I'm bawk!

FASH: ..... Interesting, now if only I had lot of chocolate ice cream! (A pile of chocolate ice cream lands on FASH, burying her.)

CT: Yummy!


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: (Has just dug her way out of the chocolate ice cream.) 'Ello again, I hope you're enjoying this fic so far, although that may be highly unlikely...... Anyways, all Hilary haters and shonen-ai lovers are welcome here.

CT: I don like er. (Looks up at FASH with huge, sparkly eyes.)

FASH: Hilary? I'm not sure many people like her, here, have some ice cream. (Magically produces two cones and scoops up some ice cream in them.) Yum.

CT: Yay!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Claude was sitting beside Tyson underneath an old cherry blossom (Sakura.) tree. 'I think I really like these trees.' Claude thought to himself as he looked at the pink leaves and petals slowly drifting to the ground. "So Tyson-" He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a shout. "There he is! Let's get him girls!" It seems that there was a fan club formed for Claude already, lead by the one and only Hilary. Claude starred at the girls stampeding towards him before running off; he did not want them to catch him!

"AHHH" "Claude I love you!" "Will you go out with me?" "Marry me Claude!" "Claude! I want to bear your child!"

Tyson watched the group run around in amusement as he slowly ate his lunch, well, slower than normal. 'Poor Claude, he hasn't been here a whole day yet and he already has a bunch of fan girls after him.' He noticed a few males among the group. 'And some fan guys.'

It was now the end of the day and every spare moment Claude was being chased by a bunch of fan girls, and fan guys, from every grade. "Well, at least the day is over now." Tyson said, patting him on the back as they made their way to their lockers. "Yea, I'm incredibly thankful for that." Claude said as he opened his locker, only to be enveloped by a bunch of letter, many of them written on pink or red paper.

"Wow, talk about a tidal wave." Tyson commented with a chuckle, all you could see of Claude was an arm, a leg, and his two eyes, which narrowed slightly at Tyson's comment. "Oh, come on, don't take it personally, it's just too amusing not to comment on." Claude sighed and pulled himself from the pile, randomly opening one, this one was on regular white paper, but it had a lot of doodles on it, hearts, flowers, and a couple pairs of puckered lips and some random xoxo. "Dear Claude, I need you, and I know you need me, let's get together sometime, Julia Peters." Tyson sweat dropped and tried to cover up his laughter with his hand, but it didn't work and Claude looked at him. "Do you know her?" "Yea, she's the head of the drama club, you might remember her from lunch, she was the one who wanted to bear your child." Claude blushed and Tyson began laughing as he opened his own, love letter free locker. "Anyways, I didn't really get to show you around at lunch, since you were to busy running around the school yard, but want me to show you around now? Most of the girls have gone home." Claude decided that it was definitely a good idea, the girls would be gone and he'd be alone with Tyson, well, almost alone.

"Um. What do I do with these." Claude asked, pointing to the unopened letters, Tyson shrugged. "Just leave them, the janitor will probably get a kick out of it." Claude wasn;t sure he wanted a janitor read a bunch of love letters addressed to him, but it's not like he had any clue what to do with them, so he just stepped over the large pile, beside Tyson.

"Hello, my name is Tyson Grainger and I will be your tour guide for today, please keep to the middle of the hallways and enjoy the tour." Tyson said in a high pitched, girly voice, Claude chuckled to himself.

"And on your left is the girls bathroom, never hang around it because it's where girls hang out if they're PMSing, then opposite of it is the boys bathroom." And over here is the entrance to the gym, you enter the changing rooms from the inside and you'll see which changing room is which because there are signs on the door....." Tyson turned around swiftly causing Claude to nearly bump into him. "And that is the end of our tour. Would you like me to lead you back to the front door?" "I think I can handle it." Claude said dryly as they both made their way out the doors, only to freeze as many eyes focused on them, fan girls had gathered in the front of the school, waiting for Claude to come out, and as soon as they saw him...

"CLAUDE!" "AHHH!" "Try and hide in the bathroom!" Tyson called after the running male, who didn't seem to notice him, probably because all the screaming fan girls weren't helping with his hearing.

'That poor, innocent guy, I hope he heard me, the girls wouldn't dare go in the boy's bathroom, at least, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't, they get in so much trouble.' He thought as he walked home slowly, trying to conserve his energy for his kendo training.

Meanwhile Claude was still running, he silently thanked God for his endurance and all the time he singed up for the track team at his old school. 'I don't think I can run much longer!' But looking back at the girls who were slowly gaining on him gave him a boost of adrenaline. 'God, what did I do to deserve this?' He thought sadly.

FASH: Yes, what did Claude do to deserve that, maybe it's just because he's himself.

Claude: Hey! I resent that!

FASH: Sure you do, here, have a chocolate milkshake. (Takes a cup and scoops up a bunch of melting ice cream and shoves it in Claude's face.)

Claude: ..... You have issues.

CT: Heeheehee. (Puts his socks on his hands and pretends to talk to them.)

Claude: Now look what you've done, you've gotten Chibi Tyson hyper.

FASH: I can see that...... Oh boy.

CT: What's that Mr. Jinx, you want me to kill mummy?

FASH & Claude: ...... .

FASH: Anyways, chocolate milkshakes go to all my reviewers, and yes, I am bribing you


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: And everyone who reviewed gets a chocolate milkshake!

CT: What a boot me? (Pouts.)

Claude: You've had way to much sugar already.

FASH: I agree, I never thought sock puppets could be so.... Homicidal.

""-speech

''-thoughts

It had been a week, yep, it was now Friday, one of the greatest days, especially since that meant Claude could hide from all the girl who seemed too want to molest him.

"Okay students, it's Friday, we're minutes away from you all running out of the building from joy, so now is the perfect time to give you an assignment." Miss. DeSousa grinned as groans sounded from throughout the room. "It's also worth ten percent of your mark." The groans got louder. "And I will be choosing who is partnered with whom." And, if possible, the groans become even noisier. "Oh come on, you sound like a bunch of cows. Now, here's the list of the people I've decided to pair everyone with."

Most of the girls, and some of the guys, had their fingers crossed, and we all know for what, and then it finally came, the moment over half the class had been waiting for. "Claude and Tyson." And as if that wasn't 'depressing' enough, Hilary got stuck with Julia Peters.

"You will both research four Gods or Goddesses, of any kind of mythology, Greek, Egyptian, Norse, and you will be presenting it next Friday. In other words, you'd better get started this weekend." Miss. DeSousa smiled as she passed out the evaluation sheet. "And now, since we have a whole ten seconds together, have a good weekend." The bell rung and the students sadly walked out of the class, looking like they had just been given the death sentence.

"So Claude, do you want to come over to my place to work on this?" Tyson asked lowly, he didn't want a horde of fan girls camping out outside his property, that would just be freaky. "Sure." Claude was inwardly doing a victory dance, which would have been interesting to see Tyson's reaction if Claude decided to do it out in the open, he'd probably run away. "I just have to get some stuff from my house first." "Okay, get the stuff from your house, and, well, do you, want to sleep over to, it will be easier to get a lot more done that way and, you know." Tyson said with a small blush on his face, Claude smiled. "Sure." "Okay, so, just come by my house after you've got your stuff, you know where it is." Tyson said as he walked off with a wave.

'Yes, this has got to be the best day of my life!' "There he is!" Claude turned and saw, his fan club, lead by Hilary. "GET HIM!" And we can all guess at what Claude started to go, run.

"So grandpa, can he stay over?" "Sure dawg, but you still practice the groove." "... Huh?" "Get your kendo stick and start practicing!" "Oh, okay." Tyson quickly got into his training uniform and began to practice his moves.

"Muwahahaha. I will make him mine." And no, this statement wasn't said by Claude-Gone-Evil, it was said by someone so horrible, hat her name strikes fear into little children's hearts, it was Hilary. "All I need is a plot to get him away from Tyson, I see ho their looking at each other when no one else is watching, if I don't stop Tyson soon, Claude will be lost from me. But I won't let it happen, I just need to pull them apart.... That's it! I'll go over and demand that Claude become my partner, I'm sure Miss DeSousa won't mind once I tell her it was in Claude's best interest, how hard can Tyson work anyways?"

Claude had just entered the property, when he heard some noises come from the dojo, this like HIYA! And engard! 'I guess he's practicing his martial arts of whatever.' Claude couldn't pass this opportunity up, he snuck up close to the dojo and looked in through a window. Yep, there was Tyson, practicing kendo with that wooden sword of his, and looking so cute in that uniform.

Tyson felt like he was being watched, and because that he had lived with his grandfather for years, and his grandfather loved to try sneak attacks, or just pop out for Only-God-Knows-Where and try and give him a heart attack, his senses were usually right. 'Well, if grandpa is watching, I might as well keep practicing the most he'll do is come at me and then I just have to start blocking.'

Claude was nearly drooling, Tyson had a serious expression on his face, and it made the boy seem his age. (Which is seventeen in this fic.) He was so cute! Claude wondered when exactly he should stop watching, because he was sure if he stayed out here much longer someone was going to notice, so he sadly managed to rip himself away from the window, and go the front door. 'Well, maybe I'll sill able to watch him.' He thought happily as he knocked and soon the door was answered by none other than Tyson's grandpa. "Hey little dude, you must be the dawg's friend, come in, I'll just tell him you're here." Claude nodded and watched as the old man's form disappeared around the corner, and then almost immediately after Tyson came bounding around it. "Hey Claude, let's work in the dojo, it'll be much easier, there's a lot of space." "Okay." And Claude was dragged into the large room. "I'll just go change into my regular clothes." Tyson said as he took off, leaving Claude to pout to himself. 'You could have done that right here.'

FASH: So then, how was that?

C: You made me pout, I do not pout, not even for Tyson.

FASH: You're so mean, would you pout for Chibi Tyson?  
CT: (Looks up at C with big, hug, teary, sparkly eyes.)

C: ..... No.

FASH: Yea, well I think you would, so I'm making you, I the powerful almighty authoress can do anything I want! (Starts to cackle evilly and lightning flashes behind her.)

C: Oh for the love of God, just review already.

FASH: I couldn't agree more, Claude, you're so cute.

CT: What a boot me?

FASH: You're even cuter. (Hugs CT.)

C: I. Am. Not. Cute.

FASH: Yes. You. Are.

CT: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Anyways, who else thinks Claude is cute? Raise your hands now, don't be shy.

CT: (Raises hand.)

FASH: Aw! That's so adorable.

Claude: (Blush. Mutters to himself.) Stupid.... FASH.... Kill...... Blonde.

FASH: Hey! I'm a cute blonde! And I'm smarter than the average bear!

CT: (Blink blink.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Claude had brought a bunch of book over from his house, he liked mythology, especially Greek mythology.

"So, who do you think we should research?" Tyson asked as he looked over the project guidelines Miss DeSousa had handed out in class. "I don't now much about any mythology, other than Japanese mythology, and you can bet that a bunch of people in out class are going to pick that so they can slack off." "Well." Claude started off. "There are many Gods and Goddesses from Greek mythology, what do you want them to rule over?" Seeing Tyson's blank face made him chuckle to himself. "I mean, what kind of God do you want them to be, the God of the sun, the God of the sea, what do you want them to be?"

Tyson thought for moment, eyes crossing in thought. "Well, how about I choose two and you choose two?" Claude nodded and Tyson thought some more. "How about, the God or Goddesses of wisdom, and..... The God or Goddess of, the moon." "Artemis and Athena, good choice, I'll choose Aries, he's Artemis's brother, and he God of the sun and Zeus, the God of all Gods." "Cool, now what?" "We research." Claude pulled out two books, they were both fairly large and Tyson's eyes widened when he saw them. "I'm not going to have to read all of that, am I?" Claude chuckled to himself again. "No, just look for Airtimes and Athena, I'll look for Aries and Zeus."

Tyson was reading, and jotting down little points every once in a while, same with Claude. 'Athena's sacred bird was the owl. She was the Goddess of wisdom, battle and certain crafts. The olive tree was sacred to her. She was one of the three virgin Goddesses....'

Hilary was busy stomping her way over to Tyson's house, she refused to work with Julia, and so the girl was now working on her own, not that Hilary cared, soon she would have Claude as her partner and then she would start working on her project. 'And that will be soon, very soon.'

Claude was trying to explain to Tyson how Athena could have possibly been born from Zeus's head, in full armor. "They're Gods, Tyson, they can do anything, including being born because their father had a headache and someone cut his head open with an axe." And then Hilary burst into the room. "Tyson! I demand you- Oh, hi Claude." She waved with a 'seductive' smile. "Anyways! Tyson! I demand that Claude become my partner!"

Tyson sat there for a moment. "What? No!" "Yes! It's for the better! How can he get a good mark with a slacker like you as his partner?!" Claude had definitely had enough. "I want to be Tyson's partner." 'In more ways than one.' He said in his normal, cool voice, Hilary's eyes widened. 'No, I have to get them apart before Claude becomes attached to Tyson!' "Why do you want to work with him, when you could work with me?"

Hilary was trying her hardest to change Claude's mind, she didn't think it would be that hard, Tyson practically fell asleep in class everyday! His marks were only average while hers were at the top of the class! She was cute! (You keep telling yourself that.) And Tyson was just so... Tyson. 'I've got to have Claude as my partner! I refuse to work on this project till Claude works with me!' To bad she didn't know how long she'd have to wait for that wish to come true. Oh, let's try, forever!

Tyson watched from the sidelines as Hilary practically pleaded Claude to be her partner. 'Okay, that's enough distraction for one night.' "Hilary, get out of my house." Tyson demanded, hands on his hips, Claude and Hilary just looked over at him. 'I never noticed how tall Claude was before....' "You heard me, go away!" Hilary just glared and stared walking away, slowly. "Claude will be my partner, you'll see!" And then she started running.

Tyson walked over to Claude, who looked down at him. "Are you actually friends with her?" Tyson looked at him, his expression was priceless. "Me? Her? No way! I didn't like her and she didn't like me, she didn't even know what a beyblade was till last year, and then she started hanging around me and my friends, trying to sound smart or something." Tyson sighed. "I don't know why everyone else seemed to think she was okay, she was always so annoying. 'Tyson you should practice! Tyson forget about Zeo, you have to watch this! Tyson you're an idiot!' She's just so freaking annoying!" After Tyson was done with his little rant he looked up, Claude was shaking and he had a hand over his mouth. "Oh sure, go ahead and laugh." And Claude did so.

Tyson glared at the European blader. "I didn't actually mean you could laugh you know." Claude just tried to stop. "But you sounded like a girl!" He went back to his laughter and Tyson pouted. "Well, duh, I was trying to sound like an annoying girl!" He put his hands on his hips, it didn't seem Claude was going to stop laughing any time soon.

"Okay, you can stop anytime you like." Tyson said as he began to turn, to bad he tripped over his own foot and fell, onto Claude, who fell to the floor from the extra weight.

And there they were, in a very 'compromising' position, both looking at each other with wide eyes, what was going to happen?

FASH: What is going to happen indeed, I know what's going to happen, I wrote down the summary for my next chapter already, and it isn't what you may think, unless you think what I think and I think you don't.

Claude: I did not understand a single word you just said.  
FASH: A lot of people say that about me, so, how do you feel about this chapter cutie?

Claude: ..... You have issues.

CT: Tissues?


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: I'm here, they're queer, get used to it.

C: Hey!

FASH: Aw. You know I love you Claude, I pair the guys I love with Tyson.

CT: ........ Okay....

FASH: Okay is right, I think Chibi Tyson should become regular Tyson, it shall prove to be most interesting. (Chibi Tyson glows and becomes regular Tyson.)

T: FASH, why do you always pair me up with guys?

FASH: Because I just don't see you as a straight guy.

C: It's okay, she apparently doesn't view me as a straight guy either.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson moved closer to Claude's face, son their lips were only inches apart, but then his eyes widened and he moved back. "Sorry Claude." He said in a shaky voice. "I-I don't know what came over me." He got off of the rather surprised and disappointed Claude and started to research again. Every time he wrote down notes his hand shook slightly, Claude noticed this and tried to think of a way to calm Tyson down.

Hilary being the evil person she is, was plotting again, instead of doing her homework like a normal person who tried to be better than anyone else. What was she doing, you may ask, she was plotting to make Claude hers, what else?

"If I can get Tyson to think Claude doesn't care about him, Tyson will stay away from him, and if I can then convince Claude to leave Tyson to be alone with his thoughts for a while, I'll have him all to myself, and once he sees how beautiful, talented and great I am, he'll forget all about Tyson." Hilary would have done the typical evil laughter right now, but her mom knocked on the door. "What?" "Honey, have you started on your project yet? It's worth ten percent of your final mark in English class." "Yes, and I know that mom." Hilary replied back, annoyed. "Okay honey, just making sure." And now that Hilary's mom was gone. "Muwahahaha!"

Claude looked over his and Tyson's notes, they'd been working without any talk, so there was a lot of information, more than enough to get a good mark. "I think that's good enough for tonight." Claude said as he looked over the papers at Tyson, who seemed to be blushing and looking anywhere but at Claude. 'I've got to get him to loosen up.' "Hey, want to watch a movie?" Claude asked, Tyson nodded silently and Claude took Jason and the Argonauts out of his pack.

As they watched the movie Tyson seemed to loosen up a bit, and he even rested his head on Claude's shoulder, but soon enough he was asleep and Claude wrapped his arms around his still form, cherishing the warmth. 'One day I'll be able to hold you like this, and you won't be sleeping.' Claude turned off the movie and pulled the blanket up over them, letting himself fall into the dark void of sleep.

The next morning Tyson slowly woke up, and then leapt off the couch with a screech when he realized he had fallen asleep in Claude's arms.

Claude winced at the yell and sadly noticed that Tyson was no longer in his arms, but standing and looking at him with wide eyes with a blush on his face. 'He looks cute when he blushes.' Tyson looked about to stutter out what Claude could only guess was an apology, but he stopped him before anything coherent came from his mouth. "It's alright Tyson, we can't control what happens in our sleep." 'But we can control what we do when we're awake.'

Meanwhile Tyson was feeling rather happy that Claude wasn't bashing him, he liked being held in Claude's arms more than he would ever admit. "Want to go to the park for a while, just for a bit of a break before we start working again?" Tyson asked shyly, Claude nodded and Tyson let out a whoop before running to get a clean set of clothes on.

Tyson and Claude were just walking along the path of the park when Hilary spotted them, she had just been making her way to Tyson's so she could put her plan into action, but this was good. 'Now I just have to wait till they are a certain distance apart.' Hilary smirked, this was going to be good.

Tyson was watching a pair of squirrels run around and play when Hilary walked up to Claude. "Hilary, what do you-mrph." Hilary had taken hold of Claude's shoulders and had made him bend so she could kiss him, Claude gripped onto her hair to try and pull her away, but it just looked like he was running his fingers through it.

And that was what Tyson saw when he turned around, his eyes widened and filled with tears as he fled. 'Why Claude, I really think I love you!'

Claude had finally ripped Hilary off of him and saw Tyson running away, he glared at the girl and growled before running after him. "Tyson! Wait!" But Tyson didn't slow down, he ran faster and faster, hey, if he could outrun a car, he could outrun his crush, but Claude had been getting a daily dose of running for his life everyday for the past week, and he wouldn't loose Tyson so easily. 'Stupid Hilary, I'm going to make her so sorry for screwing things up.' He thought with determination as he followed Tyson into the forest.

Tyson knew these woods like the back of his hand, but he couldn't run much longer, so he would have to give himself a boost and then hide, which is what he did, and then he silently prayed Claude wouldn't be able to find him as tears trekked down his face. 'Why did he kiss her?'

T: You made me cry!

C: You made me kiss Hilary!

FASH: I had to do something to add a little more drama, I don't like it when everything is totally perfect.

T: You've written fics where everything had gone totally perfect before.

FASH: True, but those are probably one shots, and this is a multi-chapter fic, I need some plot. Anyways, review!


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Here we are, time for some confessions!

C: Have I mentioned that I dislike you?

FASH: Yep! But I love you anyways! You're too cute to hate!

T: Yea Claude, you're just so adorable.

C: (Sighs.) Just get on with the fic already, before you get any ideas.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Claude looked around, e could hear the sounds of footsteps falling so he new Tyson was no longer running, but where could he be? 'Oh Tyson, where did you go?' Claude was in definitely going to plot to kill Hilary now, he wasn't normally homicidal, but this was a special case, he shuddered as he remembered a letter he had randomly picked from the normal tidal wave that hit him, it had been from Hilary.

Flashback

Claude opened his locker at the end of the day, but a pile of love letters even bigger than the day before blasted him, Tyson pointed and laughed at him. "You certainly seem to be popular." He commented with a few chuckles. Claude angrily swiped one letter and ripped it open, his pupils dilating with every word he read. "This one's from Hilary." He said in a very freaked out voice, Tyson stopped his chuckling. "So, what does it say?" "I'm not sure your virgin ears should hear it." Tyson scoffed. "I've gone through sex-ed, I'm in grade twelve, I can handle it." "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Claude cleared his throat and began reading it out.

"Claude, I want to (Censored.) you in every (Censored.) way. So if you ever want some fun, come to me, I'll give you a good time."

Tyson looked white and about to hurl. "Hey, at least she didn't send something like this to you, imagine how I must feel." Claude said and for seeming no reason, Tyson hugged him. 'That was an unexpected surprise.' Claude thought as Tyson pulled away. "What was that for?" "I pity you." "... Gee, thanks."

End Flashback

'Tyson, can't you see that I hate Hilary? Why would I want to kiss her vile mouth? Yours is so much more tempting.' Claude shook his head, trying to expel the thoughts gnawing at him; we can't say he has the purest mind of all the people in G-Revolution.

"Tyson, I know you're somewhere, can't we talk?" From his place Tyson shuddered, he wanted to talk, but, something was holding him back. 'Why did Hilary have to ruin everything?' He thought angrily.

Flashback

It was now Thursday and Tyson still hadn't recovered from Hilary's love letter to Claude on Tuesday, it disturbed him and it made him mad. Couldn't Hilary just butt out for once, he did not want to deal with her, especially if they both had a crush on the same guy.

Tyson raised his eyebrows as Claude opened his locker and stepped to the side, Claude noticed him and grinned. "I have learned from experience that these letters will grow in numbers before they disappear." Claude laughed a bit, but Tyson didn't join in, causing Claude to look at him in worry. "Tyson, is everything okay?" Tyson nodded, but Claude was obviously not convinced as he stepped over the pile of paper. "Tyson, you know you cam tell me anything, right?" He asked, placing his hands on Tyson's shoulders, Tyson nodded. 'I wish I could tell you, but I can't, I need to sort my feelings out, but, I'll tell you soon.'

End Flashback

'Maybe if I told him before, I wouldn't have been too late.' Tyson thought sadly as tears began to pour from his ears and he stifled his sobs.

"Tyson, please come out, I didn't kiss Hilary! As stupid as it sounds, she forced herself on me! I tried to push her away! You know how disgusted I am with her, why would I ever want to even talk to her!" Claude sighed. "I would never want to kiss anyone else because, I, I love you." He waited.

Tyson drew in a breath, Claude loved him! His crush loved him! He noticed that Claude looked depressed and quickly jumped from his hiding place.

Claude had turned around and was going to leave when he heard the rustling of leaves; he turned to see a blushing Tyson come towards him. "I love you to." He said shyly and Claude smiled, walking closer to Tyson. "Really?" "Really." And slowly, very slowly, their lips met in a soft kiss. When they finally broke apart they both had a cute flush on their cheeks and they walked out of the woods, hand in hand. "And now, we get to go back to work." Tyson said with a sad sigh, Claude just smiled and put an arm around Tyson's shoulder. "I'm sure I can make the torture more bearable."

Meanwhile, Hilary, who had no clue that her plan backfired, was plotting, again. "Next Friday there's a dance, what a perfect time to get closer to Claude!" Yea, her world was now revolving around Claude, that sex beast. "Hilary, honey, time for lunch." "Coming mom!"

C: I can't believe you called me a sexy beast.

FASH: You are, meow!

C: I thought I was cute.

T: You're both!

C: And you're not helping!

FASH: Sure he is! You just don't like compliments concerning your looks, anyways, I hope you people liked this chapter, I'm sure Tyson and Claude did, why wouldn't they, they're so hot, even hotter together!

T: Of course, now review!


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Hey there, what's up? Tyson and Claude still have to work! (Points and laughs.)

T: Actually, we don't really have to work, you have to type us working.

C: And while you're typing, your pile of unattended to homework is growing.

FASH: (Sweat drop.) I can't help it, I'm a procrastinator when it comes to homework, I don't wanna do it!

T: Then get this chapter done with so you can stop procrastinating and finish your homework.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson and Claude had worked all day Saturday, and then had worked the morning of Sunday on their project, and now they were done.

"So, what do we do now?" Tyson asked shyly, Claude shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, what do you do for fun around here? Other than beyblading." Tyson had no clue how to answer that question. "Well, we could always go to the movies." He suggested, Claude thought for a moment before nodding. "What are they playing?"

Tyson had phoned the movie theater, and the three movies closest to twelve were, Without a Paddle, The Incredibles, and Princess Diaries Two.

"Without a Paddle it is, there is no way I am watching a movie with a princess in it." Claude said, Tyson nodded in agreement.

When they exited the theatre, Tyson looked like he was about to burst out into a fit of laughter, and Claude looked, well, like how he normally looked. "Don't hold it in Tyson, you can't even breathe properly and you're turning a very interesting shade of purple." Tyson, being the obedient little uke that he is laughed. (If you don't know what that means, don't ask.)

Claude watched Tyson laugh with a smile on his face, he looked so beautiful when he was happy. 'And he's finally mine, and no one can take him away from me.' "You know, it wasn't that funny." Tyson stopped laughing and looked at Claude, his face flushed, and Claude, not being able to resist, swooped down, catching Tyson's lips with his.

Hilary was once again plotting, I know what you're thinking, we know this already, don't ruin the moment, but this was funny to let you innocent readers miss.

Hilary had two dolls, one looked like Claude, and the other, like Hilary, in a princess outfit, and she was playing with them.

"Claude my knight in shining armor! Take me now!" She deepened her voice. "Nothing would give me more pleasure." She snickered and stripped the dolls as she made them have, intimate contact, and if you looked closely you could swear that the Claude doll had a traumatized expression.

That poor, innocent doll, what's next?

It was Monday and Hilary, and many other girls, were chasing Claude as soon as he entered the school, begging for him to go to the dance with them, let's see what some of the statements shouted were.

"Claude! We'll be the most beautiful couple there!" "Claude, we'll dance the night away!" "And then we'll have our little...." "Good night KISS!"

Claude was running as quickly as possible, he had to get to his class before the mob caught up with him! The teacher would protect him, it was part of her duty, right? Claude slid into his classroom and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as the girls pounded their fists against it, it felt like he was trying to block off a battering ram, but soon the blows to the door dwindled and stopped, but there was one constant knock. 'Oh God, it could be Hilary, or Julia or-'

"You'd better open it up, Tyson's getting annoyed." Mrs. DeSousa said in boredom from her desk, she was flipping lazily through a magazine. Claude blinked, Tyson was the one knocking? He quickly opened the door and Tyson's fist knocked against his chest a few times before he finally realized he wasn't hitting the door.

"Huh? Ops. It's your own fault, you didn't open the door." Tyson poked Claude it the chest where he had hit him moments before. "I don't have a fan girl knock, I have an annoyed knock." Mrs. DeSousa decided to agree. "It is an annoyed knock, trust me, fan girls have very rapid hits, Tyson's were slow precise and equally timed."

Claude and Tyson both decided that their teacher had way too much time on her hands, come on, she knew the difference between certain knocks, they also decided that she needed a boyfriend, or a cat, whichever was the most fulfilling.

During the day there was a working period for their project. "This will be the only in class time you will get to work on your project, so use it wisely." Since Tyson and Claude were done, they talked, and Hilary watched them, biting her lip, her plan had worked, right? She scoffed. 'Of course my plan worked, it's my plan, it's completely flawless.'

Sure Hilary, you keep telling yourself that.

C: Why must you torture me? (Cries.)

FASH: How the hell am I torturing you, you're with Tyson now!

T: He means how can you have crazy fan girls come after him, and have Hilary like him.

C: And WHAT THE HELL were you making Hilary do with those dolls?!?!

FASH: I thought that part was self explanatory!

T: I think Claude hates you know.

FASH: He can't hate me! I'm too cute to hate!

C: You keep telling yourself that. (Grumbles.)


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: And the day of the dance is here! Tyson and Claude haven't asked each other to go yet though, maybe it's because Claude's getting glomped to much.

C: It's your fault I've been getting glomped in the first place.

T: But you like being glomped by me, right? (Puppy dog eyes.)

C: Of course, you're so adorable!

FASH: And you two together are adorable, now then, let's hit the keyboard! (Laughs evilly.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson and Claude stood bravely in front of the class, they were presenting their project, and since I don't want to go look up more facts on Gods from google.ca, you're just going to have to use your imagination's to know what they're talking about.

It had been an interesting week, Claude was constantly 'attacked' he was really being glomped, fondled and molested, but that counted as attacking, and girl were swarming him, asking if he would go to the dance with them. The female half of the student body had even created a list of when he would dance with someone, there was approximately one and a half minutes for each girl if he anted to dance with every girl in the school. Claude often wondered to himself, why the hell there was a dance at the beginning of the year, instead of some normal time like Halloween or Christmas.

Hilary was up next and hers, was really, how do I put this, bad, it seemed like an all nighter to everyone in the class, including our beloved teacher, Mrs. DeSousa.

"Hilary, I'm surprised at you, I hope you do better with your other school projects." Mrs. DeSousa said as she already began mentally dropping Hilary's mark. 'She should have worked harder on such an important project.'

Anyways, now it was lunch time, and Tyson was happily inhaling his food, yum.

"Have you ever had a stomach ache from your eating habits?" Claude asked with his eyebrows raised, Tyson sure had a unique way of eating, kind of like Serena form Sailor Moon, or Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi.

"Oh yea, I've had stomach aches lots of times, but the sooner you finish eating, the fast you can get to other stuff." Tyson said as he paused his little frenzy, Claude just chuckled to himself. "You're a cute kid Tyson." Tyson blushed. "Hey! I'm in the same grade as you!" "Yep, that may be so, but maturity wise, I'm your senior by many years." Tyson pouted. "Well, if that's how you feel, I'll never talk to you again, and you can go have some intelligent conversation with Hilary." Claude sweat dropped and he visibly flinched at the thought of talking to Hilary, who knew what kind of cooties could be transmitted through the air? "Oh, come on Tyson, you know I was kidding."

"Kidding about what?" Guess who just walked up, that's right, Hilary, NO! Run! Hide! Shelter! We need shelter! (Cough.) Anyways, now that that's out of my system, Hilary was there, fluttering her eyelashes? What the hell was she trying to pull?

"Claude, I was wondering..." She trailed off and blushed, trying to get some kind of, innocent virgin affect. (Can I say that in a PG13 fic?) "If you would like to go to the dance with me?"

The world stopped moving, a passing crow flew right into a tree, knocking itself out, a bear stopped in mid swing as its' paw stopped inches away from the bee hive, a cricket started chirping and a horde of fan girls stop in mid 'We Love Claude' sign making.

Claude and Tyson stared, and stared, and stared, before Claude finally uttered out. "No."

Hilary, self proclaimed God's gift to the world blanched. "What?" She ground out, eye narrowing, teeth grinding, and Tyson was sure he could she flames starting to appear around her. "I. Don't. Want. To. Go. With. You." Claude said, as if he was speaking to a child, and Hilary growled some more. "Why not?" Her voice sounded sickeningly sweet and Tyson flinched, he knew what that tone meant. "Because I don't like you."

If the world stopped moving before, the whole universe was on a stand still now, even the little green men from the Andromeda Galaxy stopped.

"Hey Bob." Said little green man number one. "I think something's happened." "Harry, I don't care, now, if we are going to rule the universe, we need to find out what this 'yaoi' and 'yuri' stuff is." "But Bob, I feel a disturbance if the force." "Harry, the force field is fine, now go get another tank of carbon monoxide, all of this oxygen is getting to you."

Hilary angrily stomped away, Claude just watched her leave in amusement. 'Good riddance to bad rubbish.' "Well, that was an interesting turn of events." He turned to Tyson, who seemed to be shocked. "What?" "Hilary didn't kill you, she just, walked away, this isn't good!" "Nonsense, maybe she just realized that she stands no chance against you." Tyson chuckled. "Hilary think she's better than me, much better." "Well, we can always prove she's not." "How."

Claude went eye to eye with Tyson. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked, eyes hopeful, Tyson sat there for a moment, before. "YES!" He flung his arms around him ad Claude happily hugged him back, before gently capturing Tyson's lips with his, and Tyson eagerly kissed back.

FASH: And that's the end of that chapter.

C: Little green aliens named Bob and Harry? What are you on you stoner?

T: It's sugar, I saw her eating ice cream from Licks today, it was the Bear Claw one.

FASH: Yep! It's really chocolaty and makes me high! Like Diet Coke!

C: I want to see you drunk, or drugged.

FASH: My friends say that to!

T: Well, since a doubt those two are going to get to it, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Sorry I was a bit late in my update, I had a sleepover at my friends last night and couldn't get to my computer! -.- Today is that day, er, night of the dance! And soon this fic will be over, I think I might do one more chapter after this!

C: Well, it's been nice knowing you, I hope you find some other obsession to keep you occupied.

T: You don't really mean that, you love FASH like a sister!

FASH: And you love Tyson like a lover!

C: I hate Barthez, he's a man whore.

FASH: That's a given, a little off topic though.

T: I thought Miguel was the one who hated Barthez.

FASH: Well, who could like that guy, he's evil old and ugly, and you can't forget creepy!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson was putting some thought into what he was going to wear, he didn't own much nice looking clothes, he like his comfortable baggy stuff thank-you-very-much. "Well, let's see, black pants? When the hell did I get these?!" Tyson looked through his closet some more. "And when the hell did I get a button up shirt?!" Tyson looked at the articles of clothing, memory beginning to work. "Oh yea, a present from Aunt Jenny on my last birthday. Well, I guess I found my outfit."

Tyson was now dressed, his grandpa said he looked 'snazzy' so he was now officially scared. "I wonder if I should wear my hat?" Tyson loved his hat, it used to be Jin's, then his brother had given it to him. "I guess, I can't look very formal if I have a hat." He removed the hat, and looked at his reflecting, his hair looked even wilder without it. "Oh well, I guess this makes me look....... Feminine, very feminine." Tyson suddenly decided to put his hat back on, and his manliness was then suddenly restored.

"Yo dawg, your lil hommie is here ya dig?" Tyson nodded. 'Well, here I go.'

Hilary was acting, very stoned, and drunk, all at the same time. She was writing in a book with the shiny letters of 'Diary' printed on it. She was randomly giggling a drooling, what is in this book, you might ask, well, if you read it all, you'd frankly be scarred for life, but here's a little bit.

Tonight is the night, Claude ill be mine, to have and to hold forever, and ever, and ever, till the end of time, all I need to do is get rid of that pest Tyson, and that won't be to hard, not to hard at all. A little spill of punch here, a little slip there, and soon enough he'll be taken care of and Claude will be comforted by none other then moi! It's perfect! Now, time to get dressed in my special outfit.'

Claude dressed like he normally dressed, like he would get in a bunch of formal type clothing so that the girls at school could drool over him even more! No way in hell! He knocked on the door, and it was opened by Tyson's (Crazy.) grandfather. "Uh, hi?" "I'll get the lil dude, just wait here dawg." Claude waited and soon enough Tyson was standing in front of him, looking really hot! "Wow, you look gorgeous." Tyson blushed, making him look even more beautiful. "Thanks, you look as great as ever." Claude smiled. "Well, let's get going." And they left for the dance, hand in hand.

The school council had really done up the gym good, there were black lights, strobe lights, seizure lights, and there was even a DJ! There were many people swarming over the dance floor, but once Claude and Tyson entered, the girls swarmed around them, squealing once they saw the attachment of their hands.

"Oh my GOD!" "Are you gay?!" "This is so HOT!" "How CUTE! KAWAII!"

Claude and Tyson sweat dropped, yaoi fan girls, the weirdest fan girls of all, also the most obsessive. (Take from a yaoi fan girl, we are so infatuated.)

Claude and Tyson were dancing the night away, unaware of Hilary and her 'evil' plot. 'I shall have Claude as my own!' She had a cup of punch in her hand, and was ready to make a nice slippery spot on the floor. 'And then, the next time Tyson twirls, he's down for the count.' She 'accidentally' spilled the drink, like anyone was watching anyways. 'Here we go!'

Tyson was going to twirl, but decided to be a goof and do the moonwalk instead, Hilary watched with wide eyes as he slipped, but instead of falling and cracking his head open, he fell forward and into the arms of Claude, who happily hugged the boy in his arms. "You okay?" "Yea, the floor was pretty slippery, I wonder why?"

Hilary glared and stomped forward, but slipped on her own punch and fell back, her skirt flying up, showing her pink underwear. (AHH! The HORROR!)

Everyone turned to see the girl sprawled on the floor, and began laughing, Hilary growled as she got up, glaring at Tyson, she ran forward to punch him, but slipped again and fell flat on her face. This caused the laughing to become even louder and with a flourish of curses, Hilary ran out of the gym.

"Well, I think that that was my emotional fulfillment for the night." Claude said happily as he wrapped one arm around Tyson's shoulder, who nodded and nuzzled into Claude's neck. "I agree, that was amusing." The fan girls around the two were whipping out disposable cameras from Only-God-Knows-Where and rapidly taking pictures, then they started chanting.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss! Kiss! KISS!" Not wanting to disappoint the crowd, the two let their lips meet in a sweet, passionate kiss.

It was the last dance of the night, all the couples were out on the floor, slowly dancing, arms around each other, Claude smiled and rest his chin on Tyson's head. 'I never want this to end, I can't believe that my dragon and I are finally together, I hope this lasts forever.'

FASH: One more chapter and this fics done like dinner!

C: You made me sound, so, sentimental.

T: Aren't you?

C: I think we all know that that answer is no.

FASH: Am I to cruel to Hilary? ...Nah! She deserves it!

T: I think you're sweet Claude, you gave me a flower. (Holds out wilting daisy.)

C: That was during chapter six, FASH was to preoccupied with the fic to notice.

FASH: WHAT! There was a sweet exchange and I missed it! &! #!

C & T: ... Okay then...

FASH: Review while you still can!


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Once again, sorry for the delay, I had to go to my grandma and grandpa's for the day! And here we are, the last chapter, I hope you all like it!

C: I can't believe you wrote this, you're an idiot!

T: But she's a cute idiot!

C: Not nearly as cute as you though. (Kisses surprised Tyson.)

FASH: Oo. Let's watch this for a minute. (... Drool...)

""-speech

''-thoughts

FASH: WAI! Thank for reading my final chapter!

"Come on Tyson, we're going to be late picking the girls up from preschool!" Claude said as he and Tyson ran as fast as they could. "Hey! I'm not the one who suggested we stop to get ice cream! And I'm running faster that you!"

It has been a fast six years, hasn't it, especially to the readers, but Claude and Tyson had gotten together during that time, graduation from high school, starting up there own Beyblade gym, and soon enough, they adopted two beautiful girls, twins named Cecilia and Grace, who were now four and just starting up in school, which was also why the two boys-turned-men were now running as fast as humanly possible.

"Made it!" Tyson gave a whoop, brining his fist into the air just as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. "And just on time to." Claude commented dryly as Tyson happily jumped around, you think being twenty four would make him a little more mature, but he would always be a kid at heart.

"Hi daddy." Two little girls came up to them, both had light purple hair and dark brown eyes. Claude swooped down and engulfed them in a hug. (FASH: AWWWW!) "How was the first day of school for my two favorite girls?" Both girls giggled before Cecilia, the one with more freckles and shorter hair, answered. "I' waz 'okay, we gots t' make finger paints." Grace nodded happily. "Well, I'm sure they're very, very beautiful, just like you two." Tyson said as he ruffled both the girls' hair, who squealed, blushed and giggled.

"Well, how about we all get some ice cream?" The girls nodded and clapped happily, Claude gave Tyson a look. "You just want more sweets." "But it makes me so much more lovable!" Claude just shook his head and muttered to himself, smirk on his face. "Okay, but you owe me." He took Cecilia's hand as Tyson took Grace's as they began to walk. "and I shall get my payback tonight." He winked and Tyson blushed, the twins just looked at each other, both thinking. 'Grown ups are weird.'

Tyson Cecilia and grace were all currently experiencing a sugar high, and Claude, being the only level headed one in the vicinity, began putting his beloved daughter to bed.

"Get to sleep. You have another fun filled day of school ahead of you." "But daddy, what about the monsters under the bed?" Grace whined, Claude smiled. "Don't worry, daddy talked to them while you were at school, I told them what good little girls you were and they decided to leave." "But daddy, what about the bed bugs?" Cecilia asked worriedly. "I put some sugar water outside, all the bed bugs will be to busy eating to bite you. Any other questions?" Neither girl talked and Claude smiled happily. "Good night, my angels." Tyson suddenly pooped up from behind Claude, wrapping his arms around the taller man. "Night little tenshis, (Angels.) May the heavens keep your dreams pure." Claude turned surprised eyes to Tyson. "Very poetic, where did you get that quote from?" Tyson's cheeks puffed out and he frowned. "It's my own original quote!" "Did you spend all day making that up?" "Yes!" The girls giggled and smiled. "Night daddy." They said in unison as they drifted of to sleep.

"Oh, they're so cute." Tyson cooed softly, brining the covers up to each girls chin. "Yea, I know, they're so adorable." Claude put an arm over Tyson's shoulder, brining the bluenette closer to him. "And I do believe you still owe me." He said with a sly smirk making its way on his face, Tyson looked up at him and batted his eyelashes. "Of course." Claude swooped down and kissed him, tongue entering a familiar cavern before they both made their way to their room.

And we all know what goes on from there, and then, they all lived happily ever after, accept for Hilary, who I hate too much to give a happily even after.

FASH: I'm... Done! (Cries.)

C: There there, I'm sure you had fun while it lasted.

FASH: And I'm sure you had some 'fun' during this fic.

T: I know I did! .

C: That's good to know.

FASH: And since I was so rude in cutting you off. (Opens a door that wasn't there two seconds before.) Here's a nice bedroom to do your stuff in.

T: YAY!

Claude: (Grins and drags Tyson into the room, slamming the door shut.)

FASH: Well, the time had come to say goodbye, so bye! And review! Do it for the children! THE CHILDREN!


End file.
